L'ennemi invisible
by ahotep84
Summary: Sherlock et John se retrouvent confrontés à un ennemi dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence ce qui va bouleverser leur vie pour toujours... Pré-slash Johnlock post Reichenback falls
1. Chapter 1

Bon voilà avant de reprendre les différentes fics en cours d'écriture, j'ai décidé de vous écrire une petite histoire. Celle-ci comprendra au maximum 5 chapitres, c'est court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je prévois un chapitre tous les 2 jours.

**Prologue**

Ils attendaient et redoutaient tous les deux ce coup de fil. Ces trois derniers jours, ils avaient essayé de faire abstraction de tout ça. Ils avaient été suffisamment occupés pour cela mais l'épée de Damoclès qui planait sur leur tête n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Ils avaient quitté Londres pour se réfugier dans le Sussex loin de tout pour éviter les questions et surtout pour éviter Mycroft et ses caméras.

**PDV de Sherlock**

Nous nous regardons tous les deux, cinq années d'amitié interrompues par Moriarty durant quasiment trois ans, nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Cet appel n'y changera rien peu m'importe ce qu'il en est. Je suis resté trop longtemps éloigner de toi, nous affronterons tout cela ensemble. Plus jamais, je ne te laisserais tomber quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je resterais à tes côtés.

La vie nous joue parfois de sales tours, nous venons à peine de nous retrouver. Je suis revenu d'entre les morts, il y a prêt de 8 mois. Il m'a fallu presque six mois pour regagner ta confiance et je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais totalement ce que tu considères comme un abandon et une trahison. Notre vie a de nouveau basculé, il y a tout juste deux semaines.

Ce jour-là, je m'ennuyais ferme pas la moindre enquête à 7 patchs ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement. Je somnolais sur le canapé quand John sortit de sa chambre. Il se rendait encore à un nouveau dispensaire. Depuis mon retour, sa vie avait perdu en stabilité et gagné en action. Etrangement lorsque je lui dit ce genre de chose, il semble en être contrarié.

_ Je reviendrais plus tard ce soir, me dit John ce jour-là tout en enfilant son manteau vérifiant une nouvelle fois l'heure.

Je ne retenais pas le reste de la conversation pour moi ce n'était que du blabla inutile que mon cerveau eut tôt fait d'oublier. Aujourd'hui pourtant, je le regrette si j'avais su alors ce que je sais maintenant peut être… enfin avec des si on refait le monde.

C'est fou ce que simple petit mot pouvait chambouler toute votre existence six petites lettres qui changeaient votre vie pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Ce mot ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête ou plutôt cette phrase « Docteur Watson, je suis navré, c'est une tumeur. »

Comme j'aimerais remonter dans le temps et tout effacer.

**Fin du PDV**

**Deux semaines plus tôt**

John n'était pas particulièrement ravi, quoi qu'il ait laissé entendre à Sherlock. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que cet emploi n'était qu'un remplacement mais le fait de devoir passer un bilan médical qu'on lui imposait…

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Bon malgré le peu d'enthousiasme soulevé, je vous propose un deuxième chapitre.

**Chapitre 1 : Annonce**

**Deux semaines plus tôt**

John n'était pas particulièrement ravi, quoi qu'il ait laissé entendre à Sherlock. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que cet emploi n'était qu'un remplacement mais le fait de devoir passer un bilan médical qu'on lui imposait. Comme à son habitude, Sherlock avait tout juste daigné lever les yeux sur lui lorsqu'il avait enfilé son manteau pour partir sans même prendre son petit déjeuner prise de sang oblige. Enfin pour son ami prendre un repas était généralement une corvée.

Deux heures, plus tard après du tapis de course, et l'impression d'être une pelote d'épingle, il put enfin prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fut si bien occupé toute la journée qu'il n'eut pas même une pensée pour les résultats de ses examens et se dirigea lentement mais surement avec une certaine résignation vers le 221B Baker Street.

Il s'attendait déjà au pire, n'ayant pas reçu de message de son colocataire lui annonçant une nouvelle enquête. Il se demandait à quoi son ami pouvait bien avoir passé sa journée. La dernière fois avait sans doute été la pire, voulant prouver le temps de corrosion d'un acide, son ami en avait versé sur les pieds du lit de John avec pour résultat un vacarme assourdissant et son lit atterrissant dans le salon.

Il ne fut pas déçu quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, il crut un instant que Sherlock avait encore réussi à mettre le feu à l'appartement. A tâton, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvrir.

_SHERLOCK ! hurla-t-il sachant parfaitement que c'était lui le seul responsable de ce désastre. Sherlock, je te jure qui si tu ne me réponds pas parce que tu trouves ça inutile. Tu auras une bonne raison de te taire.

C'est un Sherlock penaud qui sortit de la chambre de John.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi l'appartement donne l'impression que tout le brouillard de Londres s'est installé chez nous. Et que de surcroît, ma chambre sent l'odeur d'un fumoir à Havane dit John en ouvrant une nouvelle fenêtre tout en grimaçant de dégoût.

Il manqua alors de trébucher sur une table de fortune où se trouvait la cause de tous ses maux.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Tu as l'intention de montrer les méfaits du tabac en nous intoxiquant qui plus est dans MA chambre.

_ J'expérimentais une nouvelle technique de repérage d'un homme à l'odeur spécifique de chaque bouffée qu'il inhale.

_ Et bien, tu as gagné un bon pour nettoyer l'appartement dans sa totalité. Il est hors de question que je passe la nuit ici.

Sans dire un mot de plus, John quitta l'appartement non sans avoir récupéré manteau et portefeuille et sortit furieux. Il espérait que Greg accepte de lui prêter son canapé pour la nuit. Ce ne serait malheureusement pas la première fois et dès que la porte s'ouvrit son ami le fit entrer avec un sourire.

_ Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ? lui demanda-t-il non sans une note de moquerie dans la voix.

_ Oh ça va hein, dit John boudeur en s'installant sur le canapé pendant que son ami allait chercher de quoi préparer le canapé pour la nuit.

_ Je note qu'il déteint de plus en plus…

_ Si tu oses me dire que je ressemble de plus en plus à Sherlock, je t'étrangle.

_ Tu oserais commettre un meurtre sur un policier.

_ Je suis à bonne école pour connaître les ingrédients du crime parfait.

Tous deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire communicatif. Cinq années passées aux côtés de Sherlock avait permis à John et Greg de nouer une solide amitié que la disparition de Sherlock durant trois avait permis de renforcer ces liens. Et pour une fois, John avait pu noter une certaine jalousie chez Sherlock. Alors, malgré le retour de son ami, John et Greg dînaient une fois par semaine ensemble accompagnés de Sherlock de plus en plus souvent.

Dans les cas de fâcherie avec Sherlock, il choisissait d'éteindre son portable si bien que ce n'est que le lendemain matin en rentrant à Baker Street tout en consultant ses messages qu'il se rendit compte que l'un d'eux venait du médecin qui lui avait fait passer les examens.

« Docteur Watson, je voudrais que vous passiez à mon cabinet pour des examens complémentaires… ». Il prit contact immédiatement avec le médecin. Les premières paroles de celui-ci lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac si bien que le reste de la conversation, il la vécut dans une forme de brouillard.

Heureusement, Sherlock semblait être parti pour une quelconque expérience car John ignorait comment il aurait pu garder une attitude impassible face à cet appel. John en tant que médecin n'ignorait pas que quand d'autres examens étaient demandés, ce n'était jamais de bon augure. Il passa prendre une douche rapide et récupérer quelques affaires. Il laissa un mot rapide pour Sherlock et mentit outrageusement à Mme Hudson lui annonçant qu'il partait quelques jours chez sa sœur.

Etant donné son budget, il ne put s'offrir qu'une petite chambre au lit étroit et inconfortable. Il passa les 4 jours suivants à passer différents examens, IRM, scanner et différentes prises de sang tout en jonglant avec son boulot à la clinique. Sherlock n'avait même pas daigné lui envoyer le plus petit message.

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'hôtel, il était anéanti. Comment pouvait-il faire face à une condition à mort quasi certaine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il resta un instant cloué sur place incapable de prononcer un son.

_ Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais échapper à mes talents de déduction John, dit un Sherlock accoudé à la fenêtre de la chambre.

_ Comment tu as… Non, laisses tomber. Si tu pouvais sortir d'ici, je viendrais récupérer mes affaires dans quelques jours, le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une bille, je sais pour…

_ Ne dis rien, s'il te plait, dit John en fermant la porte derrière lui et en s'affalant sur son lit.

_ Tu crois que ça va disparaître si on n'en parle pas. Tu préfères faire l'autruche.

_ Bon sang, tu crois que c'est facile à digérer, à accepter, que j'ai… que j'ai une TUMEUR, dit John finissant par hurler ce dernier mot…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à vous pour vos messages donc voici le nouveau chapitre.

Elfedemoniaque : Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Chapitre 2 : A l'épreuve**

_ Tu crois que ça va disparaître si on n'en parle pas. Tu préfères faire l'autruche.

_ Bon sang, tu crois que c'est facile à digérer, à accepter, que j'ai… que j'ai une TUMEUR, dit John finissant par hurler ce dernier mot.

Il s'interrompit choqué par sa propre véhémence et baissa les yeux honteux de s'être emporté de cette façon. Sherlock avait beau se comporter comme un vrai crétin insensible la plupart du temps, il ne méritait que John s'emporte de cette façon. Il s'apprêtait à lui présenter ses excuses quand il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids d'une autre et une main qu'il aurait reconnu sur son épaule. Aucun d'eux n'échangea une parole, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Quand John regarda Sherlock dans les yeux ce qu'il y vit, fut équivalent à toute déclaration que celui-ci aurait pu lui faire.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu quittes Baker Street.

Cette simple phrase dans la bouche de Sherlock ne pouvait dire que ne me quitte pas. John resta un long moment silencieux, il était touché par l'attitude de son ami. Apparemment, il était resté trop longtemps silencieux au goût de Sherlock car il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la porte de la chambre claquer derrière son ami. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, il ne voulait pas être seul malgré ce qu'il ait pu lui dire. Il prit sa décision en moins de cinq minutes et moins de 20 minutes plus tard, il montait les marches du 221 B Baker Street.

Le son déchirant du violon qui s'élevait de l'appartement ne le surprit pas, pas plus que Mrs Hudson sortant de son logement, la mine déconfite.

_ Oh, docteur, vous êtes revenu. Si vous saviez, il n'a pas arrêté une seconde, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait faire sauter l'appartement et lui avec, lui dit elle en se penchant à son oreille comme sous le sceau du secret.

_ A quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

_ Au pire, il ne m'a même pas laissé y pénétrer pas que j'en ai eu spécialement envie. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, j'hésite mais là.

_ Je sens que je vais avoir besoin de quelques choses de fort pour surmonter ce que je vais avoir à affronter.

Il hésita un instant à faire demi-tour mais après tout il n'avait pas été soldat pour rien, s'armant de courage, il grimpa les escaliers d'un pas lourd s'attendant au pire lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il aurait pu se croire entré dans la 4ème dimension. En effet, l'appartement habituellement dans un désordre relatif lorsqu'il était présent, devenait un désordre indescriptible voir une dépendance de la morgue lorsqu'il quittait l'appartement plus de 48 heures.

Mais là, on aurait dit qu'une fée du logis s'était penchée sur leur appartement, même à sa première visite, celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi propre. Rien qui traîne, le mur qui servait de cible à Sherlock avait été replâtré et une odeur de peinture fraîche se dégageait. Les livres étaient rangés dans la bibliothèque, bon le crâne était toujours présent mais rien d'autre ne s'amoncelait sur le sol. Et là se tenant face à la fenêtre, Sherlock faisait jouer ses doigts sur les cordes du violon.

Sherlock mit quelques minutes à réagir à sa présence et quand il se tourna vers lui, John put voir des traces humides sur ses joues signe que son ami avait pleuré chose qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant.

_ Mycroft a fait venir la fée du ménage ou tu as décidé de faire migrer ton attirail du petit chimiste dans ma chambre, dit John tentant l'humour pour masquer sa gêne et son désarroi.

_ Quand ?

_ Quand quoi ? demanda John se voulant désinvolte.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, quand dois-tu subir la biopsie ?

_ Lundi.

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent ce jour là et les jours suivants sur la maladie. C'était comme si pour les quelques jours de tranquillité, Sherlock et lui avaient décidé de poser une chape de plomb sur le sujet. Tous deux prirent le soin de ne parler que de sujets légers tout en continuant leurs chamailleries habituelles. Cependant, malgré toutes ces tentatives pour ne pas y penser, les sentiments de John qu'il refusait d'extérioriser par parole s'exprimaient la nuit par des cauchemars qui le laissaient épuisé.

Ce manège dura pendant les deux jours suivants, il ne fut pas surpris en découvrant la berline noire devant la clinique en sortant ce soir-là de la clinique. La force de l'habitude, il fut très rapide à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

_ Mycroft, dit il d'un ton froid, il ne pardonnait pas au frère de Sherlock qu'il tenait en partie responsable de la disparition de Sherlock/

_ John.

_ Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour une conversation autour d'un thé.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Que je disparaisse dans la nature pour ne pas laisser à Sherlock l'occasion de me voir agoniser. C'est très altruiste de votre part, je suis sur que vous lui cherchez un nouveau colocataire à moins que vous ne pensiez qu'il vaille mieux qu'il reste seul. Vous voulez éviter tout risque.

_ Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux.

_ Vous oubliez une chose votre frère est majeur. Il fait ses propres choix plutôt nous ferons notre propre choix tous les deux le moment venu.

_ Vous savez aussi bien qu'elle est le pourcentage.

_ Je sais que les statiques ne sont pas en ma faveur mais ce sera à nous de choisir en temps et en heure. Toutes vos intimidations n'y changeront rien, maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser descendre, votre présence me donne la nausée.

John ne dit rien de cette conversation à Sherlock connaissant les relations désastreuses entre les deux frères, il refusait d'encore envenimer la situation. Quand le moment serait venu, Sherlock malgré ce qu'il disait aurait besoin de tous les soutiens possibles.

A son réveil, le lundi matin, il était prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait…

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 3 : Moment de vérité**

John ne dit rien de cette conversation à Sherlock connaissant les relations désastreuses entre les deux frères, il refusait d'encore envenimer la situation. Quand le moment serait venu, Sherlock malgré ce qu'il disait aurait besoin de tous les soutiens possibles.

A son réveil, le lundi matin, il était prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Il était prêt à 6h30 du matin, il quitta le 221B Baker Street sans que Sherlock n'ait daigné venir le saluer. Pourtant, il savait très bien que son ami était aussi réveillé que lui. En effet, il l'avait entendu tourner dans sa chambre une bonne partie de la nuit faisant preuve d'une délicatesse inhabituelle en ne se mettant pas à jouer du violon au milieu de la nuit.

A 7 h 15, il se trouvait à l'accueil de l'hôpital et moins de 20 minutes plus tard dans une chambre pour prendre une douche. A 8h30, on vint le chercher en brancard, à partir de là, il n'avait que quelques vagues souvenirs de son arrivée à la salle d'opération, puis de son premier réveil dans la salle de réanimation.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance la seconde fois, il mit quelques instants à se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait. Il était encore dans une forme d'état cotonneux encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie et des analgésiques qu'on lui avait administré si bien qu'il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'une autre personne était dans la pièce. Ce n'est qu'un simple froissement qui le fit tourner lentement la tête vers la direction du bruit.

Il se figea un instant de stupéfaction en découvrant Sherlock installé dans un fauteuil à côté du lit. Mille et une questions lui traversèrent l'esprit balayées par le bonheur de ne pas être seul à son réveil.

_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue râpeuse par les médicaments.

_ Je suis arrivé un peu après que tu sois parti en salle d'opération.

_ Pourquoi es-tu…

_ Je serais là quoi qu'il se passe, je ne t'abandonne pas.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que John ne se rendorme. Vers 14 heures, le médecin passa le voir pour s'assurer de son état et lui indiquer qu'il pourrait quitter l'hôpital le soir même. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à attendre 72 heures avant de connaître les résultats de la biopsie. Sherlock s'excusa indiquant qu'il viendrait le chercher à sa sortie. Deux heures plus tard encore légèrement groggy par l'anesthésie, il quitta les lieux soutenus par Sherlock.

Il était encore dans les vapes car il ne réagit pas immédiatement alors que le taxi ne l'emmenait pas en direction de leur appartement. Ce n'est que lorsque Sherlock le fit descendre du taxi qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait à la gare.

_ Sherlock, mais…

_ Pas de question, tu sauras tout ce que tu as à savoir à notre arrivée.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son ami, John choisit de garder un silence obstiné tout au long du trajet en train en profitant pour somnoler de temps en temps sous le regard bienveillant de Sherlock. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de poser des questions ce soir-là car lorsqu'ils prirent un taxi à la sortie de la gare, il s'endormit dedans. Il dormait si profondément en arrivant à destination qu'il ne sentit même pas Sherlock le prendre dans ses bras, le sortir et l'allonger dans un lit non sans l'avoir déshabillé et mis sous les couvertures.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans une chambre inconnue. Après avoir pris quelques instants pour se remémorer des évènements de la veille, il se leva lentement sentant le tiraillement de la cicatrice. Il commença par se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se décrasser un peu et dix minutes plus tard sorti de la chambre. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il devait se trouver au réez de chaussée pénétrant dans ce qui devait être le salon, il découvrit Sherlock installé dans un fauteuil.

_ Ah ! Tu es réveillé, dit Sherlock en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Sherlock.

John n'ajouta cependant rien en voyant les cernes qui marquaient le visage de son ami. Il se laisse ensuite guider sans rien dire vers la porte d'entrée et la vue qui s'offrait à lui lorsqu'il se trouva sur le perron. Face à lui s'étendait à perte de vue collines et herbe verte.

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ Fitworth dans le Sussex.

Clair, net et précis du Sherlock dans toute sa splendeur, John ne pouvait espérer beaucoup plus de son ami. La deuxième bonne surprise fut de découvrir une table dressée pour le petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tranquillement profitant de la vue et du silence des lieux.

_ Tu te sens assez en forme pour faire un petit tour, demanda un Sherlock hésitant.

_ Ce sera avec plaisir.

Une heure plus tard, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin verdoyant dans la campagne. Et John eut le plaisir de voir son ami s'adapter le rythme de sa marche au sien et non l'inverse comme il en avait l'habitude. Le village n'était qu'à une petite demi-heure de marche, ils flanèrent un peu dans les rues mais sachant l'impatience de son ami, John choisit d'aller prendre leur déjeuner avant de faire quelques courses et de s'en retourner au cottage.

John se réveilla au cours de la nuit suivant, il eut une sacrée frayeur en voyant Sherlock assis à côté du lut les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Bon sang Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda John en haletant.

_ Je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase fuyant littéralement la chambre.

_ Sherlock, reviens ici et tout de suite, hurla John.

Cependant, il était trop tard, il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer brutalement. John n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il enfila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait un pantalon et un pull et partit à la recherche de son ami…

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Toutes mes excuses avec beaucoup de retard, je vous présente le dernier chapitre de ma fic.

**Chapitre 4 : Instant de vérité**

Cependant, il était trop tard, il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer brutalement. John n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il enfila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait un pantalon et un pull et partit à la recherche de son ami. Il n'y avait pas trente-six chemins par lequel son ami ait pu aller et celui-ci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce dernier s'enfonçait dans la forêt sans le moindre éclairage, il n'avait guère envie de s'y rendre à l'aveuglette surtout que Sherlock devait connaître ces bois comme sa poche.

John n'était pas stupide, il savait que Sherlock ne se montrerait pas s'il ne le désirait pas. D'un autre côté, il ne doutait pas un instant que Sherlock resterait à proximité du cottage aussi eut il une idée.

Sherlock, je te jure que si tu n'apparais pas maintenant dès que je te retrouve, je t'étrange, hurla-t-il. Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de te poursuivre en pleine forêt à 1 heure du matin et dans mon état alors ne m'oblige pas à te courir après.

Cependant, quelques instants après un bruit de chute suivi d'un cri de douleur retentirent dans la forêt. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans les secondes qui suivirent.

John, où es-tu ? Réponds moi, répétait inlassablement la voix de Sherlock se précipitant dans sa direction.

J'étais sur que ça marcherait, dit John en sortant de l'ombre. Et je t'interdis de t'enfuir, je veux des explications et je les veux maintenant. Il fait un froid de canard alors on va rentrer tous les deux et je veux la vérité pas un de tes vulgaires tour de passe-passe.

Ce fut dans un silence inconfortable que se fit le chemin de retour, Sherlock guidant sans un mot son ami. A peine rentrés, John désigna le salon à Sherlock puis mit à bouillir de l'eau pour faire du thé. Deux longues minutes s'écoulèrent, puis tous deux installés devant une tasse, ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

Sherlock, je suis fatigué alors si tu pouvais tout me dire maintenant, je pourrais peut être espérer avoir une fin de nuit à peu près correcte.

Sans un mot, Sherlock quitta le fauteuil sa tasse fumante à la main et se posta face à la fenêtre.

Je te demande pardon John, dit Sherlock dans un murmure à peine audible si bien que John dut tendre l'oreille pour écouter la suite. Je n'ai été ni un bon colocataire ni un bon ami au cours de ses 5 dernières années. La vérité est que durant tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de t'écarter de moi pour ne pas que tu saches à quel point tu…

Il y eut une longue pause mais John bien que très ému par ses confessions ne dit rien car il savait que s'il interrompait son ami celui-ci se refermerait comme une huître et il n'aurait jamais le fin mot de tout ça. Et malgré ce que pensait Sherlock, il pressentait depuis un bon moment ce que ce dernier avait à lui dire.

Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais, ça peut paraître ridicule, le déclic se fait alors que… Enfin dans le pire moment possible, et même si nous n'étions pas dans cette situation, tu n'es pas enfin tu as été assez clair sur…

Il fut interrompu par deux bras l'enlaçant.

Espèce de crétin. Tu crois vraiment que je ne le savais pas. Regardes-moi, dit il en forçant Sherlock à se détourner de la fenêtre. Bien sur que ses 5 années n'ont pas été une partie de plaisir, je ne vais pas te mentir, je t'en ai souvent voulu mais jamais je n'ai regretté tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Je t'aime Sherlock Holmes et je te remercie d'être là pour moi.

Cette nui-là, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser mais choisirent de ne pas aller plus loin. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à aller au-delà pour l'instant. John poussa Sherlock à dormir dans le lit à ses côtés plutôt que dans le fauteuil comme il l'avait fait au cours des 2 nuits précédentes. Sherlock et John partagèrent la journée suivante tranquillement s'offrant même un pique-nique.

Ils cheminaient vers le cottage quand une voiture lancée à vive allure manqua de les renverser avant de s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneu assourdissant. Sherlock s'apprêtait à dire sa façon de penser au fou du volant quand des cris de femme leur parvinrent de la voiture. Sans se concerter, ils se précipitèrent vers la portière de la voiture. Le spectacle qui les attendait, laissa Sherlock abasourdi. Une femme au ventre proéminent qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose hurlait de douleur à plein poumon. Les réflexes professionnels de John reprirent le dessus, il se dirigea vers lui. L'homme sur le siège conducteur ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passait.

Madame, vous êtes sur le point d'accoucher, demanda John.

Ca ne se voit pas espèce d'idiot, lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

Je m'appelle John, je suis médecin, êtes-vous à terme ?

Il ne devait arriver que dans deux semaines, répliqua le compagnon de la jeune femme.

Il commença à examiner la jeune femme rapidement tout en continuant de poser des questions quand la jeune femme perdit les eaux. John quitta le véhicule se dirigeant vers Sherlock qui s'était tenu à l'écart de la scène.

On n'aura pas le temps de l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle a perdu les eaux, il serait trop dangereux de continuer la route jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il faut que je prépare certaines choses. Tu vas les aider à entrer dans le cottage d'accord.

Mais…

Pas de mais Sherlock, je ne peux pas faire quinze choses en même temps.

Tout se passa très vite, une heure plus tard, un petit garçon était réceptionné dans les bras de John sous les yeux de Sherlock. Jamais il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau que John tenant dans ses bras ce petit être. Un peu plus tard alors qu'une ambulance emportait le petit John et ses parents, les deux amis restèrent un long moment sur le perron.

John se fit la réflexion que si la naissance de ce petit bébé était un de ces derniers actes médicaux, il était fier que ce soit celui-là.

**Fin du flash back**

Lorsque la sonnerie tant redoutée se mit en route, John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard parfaitement synchrone. John sortit le téléphone à la main au grand désespoir de Sherlock, il avait voulu être seul pour cette annonce qui changerait sa vie pour toujours. Il espionna John par la fenêtre et attendit quelques minutes après la fin de l'appel avant de venir vers lui. Les larmes qu'il vit perler dans les yeux de son ami ne lui dirent rien qu'y vaillent.

Je serais là quoi qu'il arrive, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en l'enlaçant.

Sherl…

Chut ne dis rien s'il te plait, profitons de cet instant, dit il en l'embrassant mais John le repoussait déjà.

Non maintenant.

Très bien combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

Environs 60…

Deux mois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide.

Laisses-moi finir 60 ans idiot.

Que… quoi…

La tumeur était bénigne Sherlock je ne vais pas mourir.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Sherlock laissa éclater sa joie embrassant fougueusement son compagnon. Ce soi-là, ils se firent la promesse de profiter de chaque instant de cette nouvelle chance qui leur était donnée.

**Fin**


End file.
